The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea given the cultivar name ‘Embers Sparks’. Echinacea is in the family Asteraceae. The exact parents of this selection are unknown, unnamed, proprietary interspecific hybrids bred from Echinacea paradoxa, Echinacea purpurea, and Echinacea tennesseensis. The new cultivar is part of a planned breeding program for container grown, well branched, compact, bright, long lasting flower color, and extended bloom time.
Compared to Echinacea ‘Dixie Sun’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,160), the new cultivar produces more crowns from the base more quickly and has more inflorescences per stem.
Compared to Echinacea ‘Cleopatra’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,631), the new cultivar has more stems per plant and is branched rather than non-branched.
Compared to Echinacea ‘Mac ‘n’ Cheese’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,464), the new cultivar has a shorter habit, more yellow-toned ray florets rather than orange, and a higher crown count.
Compared to Echinacea ‘Matthew Saul’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,652), the new cultivar has more inflorescences per stem and has more orange-toned ray florets rather than yellow.
Compared to Echinacea SOMBRERO® Granada Gold (‘Balsomold’), U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 30,115, the new cultivar has less orange ray flowers.
Compared to Echinacea SOMBRERO® Lemon Yellow (‘Balsomemy’), U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,768, the new cultivar is more yellow rather than orange.
Compared to Echinacea ‘Now Cheesier’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,059), the new cultivar has less orange ray flowers, a more vigorous crown, and more inflorescences per stem.